


Ashes and Brimstone

by black_on_white



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, Derek Hale - Freeform, M/M, Teen Wolf, alpha pack, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_on_white/pseuds/black_on_white
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't human; and he never was. Turns out that the favorite "147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone", isn't exactly as he seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy and please leave comments :)

Stiles always knew he was different; he just wasn't sure by how much. So, when his parents told him they wanted to talk to him, at age 10, he wasn't very surprised; it was WHAT they told him that surprised him. They first buttered him up like a biscuit, talking about how they loved him so much, and how they would do anything for him. It was when they finally started telling him what was going on, did he begin to doubt them. At first they told him that he wasn't, well... human. His parents explained that before he was born, there were things wrong with his mother's reproductive system, and how she didn't produce the right kind of chemicals in her body to actually keep a baby alive.

They then explained to him that after they had given up on god, they finally went to the one who lies below: the Devil. Stiles really didn't know how to react, but this was all a long time ago. Stiles was 17 now, and It was time to get dressed, which resulted in Stiles not really wanting to leave the comfort of his bed on a chilly September morning; but he had to get to school, and since his dad was a sheriff, Stiles couldn't afford to be late. The ADHD teen finally got the strength to sit up, and when he did, he couldn't hold back his urge to stretch out his wings any longer. He finally unleashed the black, feathery appendages from their cramped folding against his back. Keeping them tucked away all the time wasn't the best thing for his growing wings, nor was it comfortable in the least.

Stiles stood up with his wings still exposed, and went into the bathroom. Like every teenage boy, he liked to look at himself in the mirror; the only difference was that he always had to concentrate on keeping his wings folded tightly against his back, not to mention the rest of his true form. You see, Stiles was a certain type of creature also known as a demon, though exorcisms and saying God's name in Latin couldn't hurt him. He was what someone would call a destroyer of worlds. The deal his parents had made not only cost his mother's life, but also made it so that Stiles always had to concentrate on looking and acting normal, but he also had to deal with ADHD and an abnormally high amount of anxiety running through his brain. Stiles finally folded his wings tightly against his back and put on clothes. His sense of style wasn't exactly zesty, but it also wasn't horrid. He dressed like a normal teenager, a pair of ripped jeans and an old t-shirt with layers of clothing on top of it wasn’t all that different than some other kids he’d seen at school. After one last look in the mirror, Stiles headed out of his house and into his beloved car, the jeep. Once in the Jeep, he grabbed his phone out of the glove compartment and turned it on. He received a text from Scott asking if Stiles could pick him up and take him to school.

It wasn’t that Scott couldn’t get to school some other way, but Scott lived with only his mom, and Stiles always wanted to help him out as much as possible because he knew how hectic it was to only have a single parent. Not only that, but he and Scott had been best friends ever since he could remember, and the two had always been there for eachother when Scott's Dad left, or even when Stiles' Mom died. He drove in silence on the way to Scott’s house, remembering that last night he had skipped out of a pack meeting, and he was surely going to suffer for it. Stiles finally reached Scott’s driveway and pulled into the driveway of Scott's average-sized house and studied the building until he figured that he should probably go get Scott. He had just stepped out of the car just as Scott opened up the door and stepped out into the brisk September air.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Stiles asked Scott. He could tell from the bags around his eyes, that pack meeting hadn’t gone smoothly.

“Where were you last night man? We needed you.” Scott asked in an accusing tone of voice that was laced with loathing and drowsiness.

“I couldn’t come; dad said it was important that I stayed home last night.” Stiles hated lying to his best friend, but what else could he say? ‘Sorry I couldn’t go, I had to clean my wings and hunt last night.’ Jeez, sometimes being the member of a werewolf pack wasn’t that easy.

“Ok man, just make sure you come tonight; Derek has been tracking a whole pack of pretty much all alphas. Who knows what could happen.”

“Wouldn’t I just be a liability then?”

“I don’t know all I know is that Derek wants you there tonight; no questions asked. By the way, are you wearing some sort of new cologne or something? You smell different…” Which threw Stiles into panic mode. He must have lost control a little bit, because the only reason Stiles would smell different would be if he was leaking a little bit of his demon aura and that was not good to say the very least. 


	2. Lies and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a little bit more trouble controlling himself than he would have actually thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait guys, i just got side tracked with some personal issues and school. i promise i will try to be more frequent in the future.

Stiles was freaked, this never happened to him, NEVER. What was so different about today-- the full moon! That was tonight, and even though Stiles was only a demon, the full moon had an effect on just about every supernatural creature, demons included.

“Uh, just the doctors messing with my meds again; they put me on some different medications for my anxiety, so that’s probably the cause.”

“Ok then… well anyway, did you do the chemistry homework last night? I was so busy with the whole pack thing that when I got home I just ended up crashing on my bed and clocking out.”

“Yeah, fine I've got the papers you can copy off. But Scott, you have to start standing up to Derek and telling him that you have things that you need to get done besides the whole werewolf business, rather than just letting him tell you what to do like he's your mother.” The thought of Derek wearing a flowery apron and cooking food like his mother used to do made Stiles smile a little bit.

“Yeah well I’ve tried that and it only seems to work if you're there. Derek seems to have a soft spot for you, even though I think you annoy the living shit out of him,” Scott made a funny face that consisted of a scrunched up nose and squinty eyes, as if he was trying to put all the pieces together. Stiles pulled into his parking spot at the school before his best friend could criticize him.

“Yeah well it’s better to be someone's soft spot than punching bag, like you.” Stiles pointed out. The hormonal teen was already aware of the fact that Derek had feelings towards him; he didn’t need to hear anything about it from Scott, who was in fact always pushed around by the sass master Derek Hale. Stiles could smell people’s feelings almost 100 times better than werewolves, which made it incredibly easy for Stiles to tell what a person a mile away was feeling, unlike werewolves where they could only smell a couple yards down the road, if not just a bit farther.

“Yeah well see you later Stiles; I have to go catch Allison up about what is going to happen at tonight's meeting.”

“But you never told me what we were doing tonight!” Stiles hollered after his friend, his voice cracking at the peak of the sentence. Of course Scott was just ignoring him or simply didn’t care because Scott kept on walking towards where he and Allison met every morning at the old and rusted bike rack where Scott had first seen Allison through the window. Stiles didn’t really mind though because he had to get to the bathroom and check to make sure he could get his true self under control and that nothing demon-like was making a surprise appearance to everyone he may or may not have cared about. He walked into the school, and the scent of humans filled his nose; Stiles’ mind became foggy as he tried to concentrate on appearing as human as possible, hoping that his eyes hadn't filled in with black or that his wings had started readjusting themselves under his many layers of clothing.

Humans themselves didn’t bother Stiles, it was that fact that he was surrounded by hormonal teenagers 24/7 that bothered him. Stiles, like every creature of the night, had an urge to kill and being surrounded by a bunch of easy prey made it hard for him to keep his humanity in check, them being sweaty and so damn emotional all the time didn’t help either. Finally Stiles made it to the bathroom, his 'safe haven' from his uncontrollable cravings that made themselves very well known to him. Once inside the cool tile area, Stiles went inside a stall and fumbled with the lock before he finally waqs able to sit himself down the toilet lid and take a deep breath. Once sitting, Stiles sighed deeply and laid his head in his hands, questioning why he even tried to be human at all.

Stiles had known before getting in the car that today was going to be a long day. Everything about his body was increased in sensitivity by at least 10% due the impending full moon tonight hanging over his head like the blade of a guillotine. He took a deep breath and caught scent of the air, where he finally realized he wasn’t the only one in the bathroom. Stiles sniffed the air again, and there was a familiar scent that came into his nostrils; it was Scott and Allison. They were doing it in the school bathroom? Disgusting, Stiles couldn’t believe that humans could be so naïve as to make love in the high school bathroom where people could listen and jack off to them doing the nasty with each other.

Stiles listened a little closer, he was a teenager after all, and realized that they weren't having sex, Allison and Scott were just talking to each other. Stiles wiped his hand across his mole covered forehead in relief.

“Why didn’t you tell Stiles what was going to go on tonight? He has the right to know that we are going after the pack of Alphas who might or might not be killing people as ritual sacrifices!” came Allison's feminine voice that sounded like a wonderful string quartet was playing a lovely rendered version of Imagine by John Lennon.

“I didn’t want him to get any extra anxiety okay? He said that his doctors had just recently changed his meds; I didn’t want to give him any reason to freak out or anything like that. He is under enough stress as is, being a human with no defense in a whole pack of werewolves and others who can defend themselves for the most part. At least Lydia has that whole banshee thing going on for her; Stiles is just plain human who at worse wouldn't be able to scratch an alpha without killing himself." Scott answered. Stiles smelled a bit of sympathy on his friend and grimaced, he hated how everyone was always feeling sorry for him. It just pissed him off.

“Plus one Hunter,” Allison chimed in, “He should still have been warned to prepare for a rough night tonight.”

“Yeah well, I will tell him in chemistry. No reason to go waste the rest of this time before school trying to find him.” Stiles couldn’t believe what his friend was saying! Stiles didn’t think he would last one period, more or less three. Chemistry being his fourth period, Stiles just waited for Allison and Scott to leave and called his father. Stiles told Sheriff Stillinski that he wasn’t feeling ‘good’ and his father understood.

Stiles made his way out of the stall and into the empty hallway. Stiles was just about to ask himself why it was empty, and then the horrid high pitched noise of the bell sounded. Stiles put his hands over his ears and crumpled to the floor. The noise was more than he could take, and his wings started to materialize. The noise stopped, and it was all Stiles could do to stop himself from fully releasing himself from his human form. Stiles stood up and walked next to the lockers, using them as support to get out of the school.

Once out of the school and into his car, Stiles released his wings completely; feeling the wonderful power surging through their muscles, Stiles decided that he was just going to go for a flight today and come back when school was over to pick up Scott. Stiles stepped out of the car, folded his cumbersome black wings back under his shirt, and cloaked himself with a mist that would make people not notice the fact that he was standing in the middle of the parking lot.

With one powerful flap of his black feathered wings, Stiles was up in the air soaring through the clouds. This was one of his favorite things to do before a full moon because it relaxed him and helped him concentrate even through his ADHD about what was going to happen tonight. He thought about the fact that there was a whole pack composed up of entirely alpha werewolves roaming the forest. There was no reason for one pack to have that much power. An alpha with six betas was powerful enough; a whole pack of alphas was just overkill. Though a pack of alphas posed no threat at all to Stiles, he didn’t want his friends to get hurt.

Himself alone, Stiles could take out an entire world, a group of alpha werewolves was not even slightly a problem. Stiles’ true form looked like something not even an adult would be able to dream up. When in true form, Stiles’ eyes were consumed by a liquid black, while his nails and teeth grew sharp enough that they could slice a hair that was falling. Not to mention his physical qualities, in which Stiles had increased strength, speed, agility, stamina, and senses were sharp enough to overcome those of a werewolf.

Stiles looked at his watch and saw that it was time for him to head back to school, as he didn’t really want Scott to go wondering what exactly his best friend had been all day. Stiles was all the way in a town about an hour away from the school, but he had taken the slow route. Stiles slowly made his way back to the dreaded hell hole of a school, and when he had arrived his watch had shown 15:13 or 3:13 if you didn’t use military time, which was two minutes away from dismissal. Stiles landed, still cloaked, by his car, and hid his wings while concentrating on keeping a ‘normal’ look. Soon after, the dismissal bell rang, and high school students started piling out of the building in what seemed like raging rapids of a river.

Stiles looked for Scott and eventually found him walking out among the last students making their way out of the school. The rest of the pack was with Scott, which included Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Isaac, and Erica were with him. Stiles called out for Scott and waved. He finally got Scott’s attention, plus the rest of the packs as well. They made their way over to his jeep and Stiles knew that what would come next would probably horribly nerve-wrecking.

“Stiles, where have you been? I couldn’t find you in chemistry, let alone I couldn’t even smell you around or on the school grounds” Scott mentioned while Stiles did a mental face palm. He was supposed to have let Scott copy off his chemistry homework and he wasn't even there!

“Well, uh...” Stiles was cut off.

“Was it your new meds? Did something happen, are you ok?” Scott asked hurriedly as if to make Stiles feel better. The rest of the pack just rolled their eyes at him; the only members that actually cared were Scott and Allison.

“It’s nothing; we just need to get over to Derek's so we can work on fighting that alpha pack.” Stiles knew he shouldn’t have mentioned that he knew that much, but he just shrugged it off. Not like it really mattered anyway.

 


	3. What's done is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is forced to make a tough decision, should he or should he not risk his secret for the sake of a possible rescue?

That conversation ended abruptly when Scott received a call from Derek, asking where in the hell they were. From then on, no words were spoken until they arrived at the Hale house 20 minutes later. In the driveway, Scott asked once more if Stiles was ok, and to that he replied with a simple yes. The two boys plus Allison got out of the car and made their way up to the front door of the Hale house. Stiles was just about to knock when Derek opened the door and said,

“You're late.” It was subtle, but true. They had fallen behind the rest of the pack when Stiles had to get more gas for his jeep and there had been a line in front of him.

When inside the Hale house, Derek got them all into the newly refurbished living room, complete with a Home stereo system, some couches, a T.V., and a few lamps; He said, “Now, everyone knows what’s going on tonight right?” No one answered and Derek glared at all the teenagers, “I take that as a ‘yes’. Anyway, when we leave at dusk, all of us except the three humans will be on edge because of the full moon tonight. I want to remind everyone that we cannot, and I mean it, cannot screw this up. A pack of alphas is too much power for a single pack alone, and I want to warn everyone that we are outmatched and out skilled in this fight. However, I do want you all to remember that we have an advantage, we all know each others' strengths and weaknesses.”

“How the hell does that give us any advantage at all? We still are less powerful, not to mention we are a much smaller pack than they are. We only have 7, they have 11.” Jackson made this point, and Stiles thought to himself, if only they knew how powerful I actually was; then they wouldn’t be scared at all. But, it’s not like I can tell them. They would probably get pissed and try to douse me in that so-called ‘holy’ water. The truth was that none of that stuff was real; it had all been destroyed or used up about 200 years ago.

“Jackson, I know we can win, I have a hunch that we will leave the battle victorious, if only with a bit of collateral damage.” That sure was assuring, thought Stiles. After the giant planning session about what approach they would take to the battle, the pack finally left into the woods. The werewolf side of the pack sprinted as fast as they could to the place in the middle of the forest where the alpha pack resided. Allison and Lydia ran as well, while Stiles just took his time.

The pack would be fine without him. They didn’t rely on Stiles’ strength or anything else, just his research and sarcastic remarks. After he made it about 45 minutes into the forest, Stiles heard screams of pain or terror, or maybe both. He knew right away that something had happened, and he had a hunch that it happened to his pack. He couldn’t stand it. His shoulder blades itched, but he resisted the urge to fly over and obliterate the living daylights out of the alpha pack, so instead he only used his super speed, and made sure to keep quiet as he made his way to the battle of the packs.

When he got close enough, Stiles heard a gruff voice saying,

“Your final human pack member must not have cared enough; either that or he just thought you could take care of it. Hah, what a fool. You all are fools! You though that all of you together could take out a pack of trained alphas. Did you really think you would win?—“

Stiles cut him off, “You are the fools. You have what is mine, and I will take it back.”

“The human finally showed up? What a disgrace” said the gruff voice. Stiles finally got to the clearing where the battle was supposed to have taken place. The speaker was a fit looking man who looked to be about in his 20’s, maybe just a bit young to be able to drink. The man’s pack was filled with young adults, who were not much older than Stiles himself.

“If you know what’s good for you, I would return my pack from me and I will give you a head start before I tear you to pieces, like the shit you are.” Stiles’ anger was building up, and he was about ready for it to explode. The thing is, is that Stiles NEVER got angry, sure he got pissed or annoyed, but he would shrug it off with sarcasm and let it go. No one had ever seen Stiles angry besides his father, and it was sure not a pretty sight.

“A mere human, threatening a pack of trained alphas? You dare mock us boy, with your big mouth and weak body?”

“Fine, I warned you, but you didn’t listen; Don't start to beg for death when I have you lying on the ground with your pack dead around you and all the pain you can imagine and more is running through your body.” It was about at that moment did Stiles realize that his pack was chained up right behind the alphas, looking worn and beaten, and that there was an odor of burning flesh coming from them. It must be the chains. They had to have been made of something that was harmful to werewolves like wolfs-bane or mountain ash, which would explain why they hadn't broken out of them yet. Stiles couldn’t take It any longer, “Prepare to die, and don't expect any mercy from me.” Stiles released his wings, and gave into his true form. His eyes were swallowed up by a void-less black, his nails grew into claws that could hack a falling hair in half with just a twitch, and his teeth sharpened that then pierced through his gums to create a devilish smile that consumed his face.

Stiles then moved so fast, not even a werewolf eye could track it, in fact, nothing on the planet could comprehend the exact speed that the demonic teen was hurling himself around at. He tore off the pack leader’s legs with his teeth, tossing them aside as he chose his next victims with precise strategy in a short amount of time. Next, he went to the pack members, who, by then, had circled around him and were beginning to growl and roar; they didn't look to happy about what Stiles had just done to their Leader. Stiles stood up from his crouched position over the leader, and kept his head down, all that was visible of his face was his chin and his sharp teeth which were brightened by the light of the moon. He didn’t want his friends to see him like this, all angry and covered with blood, but when a charge was ordered from one of the lesser alphas, that thought was immediately forgotten and replaced by another strategy to take down the rest of the pack.

The alpha pack clawed and bit at him with little to no success; Stiles unleashed only a little of his full power, and completely decimated the other pack in a matter of minutes. When Stiles finally realized what he had done, tearing a whole pack of alphas to shreds just for the heck of it, he couldn’t believe it. He finally convinced himself to go over to the pack to rid them of the chains that held them captive, but they all scooted away the best they could when he came near. “Come on guys, I’m not going to hurt you; I just want to help, that's all. I need to get those chains off so we can leave and I can go home.”

"What the actual fuck Stiles" Jackson claimed accusingly. None of them had any idea of who I was, or what I was; they had no reason to trust him and Stiles understood.

"Is that how you speak to someone who just saved your life jackass?" _Seriously? I just saved his life, and he didn't even thank me, in fact, none of them thanked me_ Stiles thought, rolling his eyes at the mortified jock.

After he got all the chains off without a struggle, the pack just looked at him and stared.

"What the fuck are you Stiles?" Derek finally asked a malicious tone in his almost growling voice.

"I am a demon, and if you don't want to thank me for saving your lives, go ahead" Stiles was so done with it, his friends had reacted badly to his true form, and there was nothing Stiles could do about it but writhe and seethe over it.

"Does that mean you're evil?" Scott asked wearily, edging away cautiously from his 'best friend'.

 


	4. The Breaking of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision was made, and Stiles took the risk. How will the pack react to the true form of Stiles?

"Am I evil.. am I EVIL? What the shit Scott?! I never even once asked if you were evil even after you tried to kill me numerous times, like that time in the locker room, or when I had to handcuff you to the air vent! Seriously, I thought we were brothers Scott. What's changed? Is it the fact that I'm a 'spawn of Satan'? You're practically a wolf during the full moons." Stiles was beyond pissed, and it was beginning to show; Stiles' fists kept clenching and unclenching, and it was visibly obvious he was holding himself back from snarling or baring his sharp teeth. First he saved his friends' lives, and what do they do in return? They act like he is evil and going to kill them just because he was something more than human. "We can talk about this once I get cleaned up; this stench of blood is too overwhelming for my senses to take, I assume it's the same to you guys seeing as it is 'wolf blood." Stiles comments casually, trying to prove that he was the same as before and that they had just seen a little bit more into his life than before.  
"Stiles, why the fuck did you think you shouldn't tell us this? I thought we were pack, and packs don't keep secrets from each other as far as I can tell." Erica said in a bitchy tone, her yellow beta eyes glowing iridescent in the dark night.  
"Because I was afraid that you would respond like this! I mean, sure it probably would have helped that I told you guys before hand, but it's not like you guys haven't kept secrets from each other either. I know about you fucking Isaac ,Scott, Jackson has been secretly visiting Peter, and Lydia and Allison have been researching things on their own about how there might be a way to cure being a werewolf for their own special reasons." Stiles then used his power to 'paralyze' the pack , he didn't dare to look at the pack as he unfurled his wings from his sides and flapping powerfully to get airborne. He was flying home,and the effects would wear off in a couple minutes, and that was just what Stiles wanted.  
As he flew through the sky, the wind stung his eyes, but that wasn't the only reason he was crying; his friends had found out about what Stiles really was, and they had rejected him coldly. Stiles couldn't forget the looks on his friends' faces, the cold hard fear in their eyes. Their voices echoed in his head, and the one that jumped at him most was Scott’s voice asking if he was evil. Stiles couldn’t stand to think about what happened tonight, so he thought about what his dad would do if he saw the blood that coated Stiles’ torso, and was matted in his ebony wings.   
Stiles finally made it home, so he cloaked himself with mist and climbed through his bedroom window. His dad would have a fit if he saw the state that Stiles was in, so he decided to take a shower. Stiles tossed his clothes into the garbage can and got into the shower, getting in before the water was warm and letting the cold water cool him off after his flight. The water became warm and beat rhythmically onto his wings, making him shutter as he watched dirt and blood rinse with the water's flow. Stiles watched as water stained with pink swirled down the drain, reminiscing over the events of the night. Stiles stayed in the shower until the water going into the drain was no longer tinted with red from blood, all the while thinking about how he was going to face the pack at school tomorrow.   
Stiles stepped out of the shower and threw on some pants that smelled better than they looked and a t-shirt that had been worn so much that the words on it were illegible. He came down stairs, hesitating with every downward step he took, and was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by his dad commenting,  
“So, it’s a wings out kind of night huh Stiles?” Stiles just nodded and couldn’t bring himself to form any of the sentences that were going through his head, like how he wanted to tell his dad everything that happened and how it was not okay, and just stared solemnly at his father's face. He had an urge to just run and hug his father tightly just like when he was suffering from chronic panic attacks after his mother had passed away, and another urge to just stay quiet about the incident and just lie about the evening's events and say that he had been hanging out with Scott or studying for an upcoming chemistry test. Stiles smelled the curiosity oozing from his father’s aura, and though he saw it coming, the sheriff’s curiosity got the best of him and finally blurted out,  
“Stiles, what happened, and don’t tell me it’s nothing because something obviously happened, and I don’t need to have amazing senses like you to see that something happened and it's affecting how you feel. And I swear to god if you don't tell me I will go and eat a whole bucket of curly fries without you, and right in front of you.”  
“They saw the real me dad; the pack saw my true form and now they all probably hate me!” Stiles yells, tears brimming at his eyes and he wipes them away quickly with the back of his hand. He was too melancholy to lie about his experience, and it truly showed in his face and his eyes. Stiles walked over and sat at the kitchen table, dumping his head on the table with a bump that made it sound like it hurt. He started to cry, this wasn't a release of petty tears, no, this was a full out break down with wheezing and trembling; He knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop until his tear ducts ran dry, but he wished he could stop before the sheriff knew how much Stiles was hurt. His father came and sat next to him and put a warm hand onto Stiles’ shoulder, the other hand made it's way onto the small of his son's back and started massaging the spots where his wings connected with his shoulder blades.  
“How much did they see exactly, Stiles?” His father questioned, a deep concern finding its way into the sheriff's brow.  
“They saw nothing at all, in fact, my even was uneventful.” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “I saved them from an alpha pack that was going to kill them, showing them part of my power, and what do they do in return? They are fucking terrified of me; Scott even so much as asked me if I was evil Dad! Not once did I question Scott through the many times he tried to kill me if he was evil, not once, I saved their fucking lives and they can’t so much as look at me without being afraid” Stiles choked, his body was wheezing, and he felt his eyes be consumed by the black voids of his true form. He just wanted to be accepted by the people who he cared about most, and they completely annihilated that dream.  
“Stiles I’m sure they will be fine after some time to digest this, it's a lot to stomach. Being born as what some people would call a “foot soldier of the devil” is a lot harder to digest than being told that you lost a bit of your humanity to that of the big bad wolf.” Stiles’ dad pulled Stiles out of his chair and hugged him, holding his son's quaking body tightly so he could comfort him. Stiles wrapped his wings around their embrace and nuzzled himself further into his father’s strong frame as the sheriff kept hold of him.


	5. What the Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up with an unexpected visitor, and some hunters catch word of a powerful entity in California.

Stiles had the most obscene dream during the night after he had eaten a dinner of Chinese takeout and watching Star Wars with his father. The teen dreamed that he was at the Hale house, cuddling with Derek on the couch, which was how Stiles knew it was a dream because Derek wasn’t the cuddly type, and they were snogging majorly (not that Stiles was complaining or anything). This could overrule all of the make outs that Stiles had dreamed in his other dreams about the very attractive Derek Hale. Stiles couldn’t help but notice that the room they were making out in was becoming seemingly warmer, and when Stiles looked back to Derek, the older man had no shirt and was sitting on the couch in a pair of batman boxers that made Stiles want to drool for a million years. Derek was about to kiss Stiles passionately again, but Stiles woke up right as Derek's face neared his with puckered lips.

As soon as Stiles was aware of his surroundings, he could sense the other presence in his room; he rolled up off of his side and sat up. The first thing he was aware of was the familiar red eyes of alpha wolf Derek staring him right in the face intensely.

“What the hell—“Stiles pulled up his covers over his pale, bare chest that seemed scrawny in front of the well-muscled alpha in front of him. Stiles' dick was hard as diamonds, and didn’t want to even think about if he could have been talking in his sleep, more or less moaning. “Derek, what the fuck are you doing in my room? Can't anyone leave a teenage demon alone to do what normal teenagers do?” Stiles blushed and looked away, this was probably the most embarrassing time of his life, and if he hadn't been covering up his perky nipples and very noticeable erection, he would have been flailing to get a shirt and a pair of pants on . Stiles was still hard, and he could smell the arousal that wafted off his body, and he bet that Derek could smell the same thing he was. Derek said nothing, as usual, but did something unexpected and unusual; he just crawled onto Stiles’ bed with him and started making out fiercely with Stiles.

These kisses were even better than the ones in his dreams, they were softer and much more gentle than he imagined. He had never expected Derek's lips to be so soft, but kept firm when he forced his tongue into Stiles' needy mouth. Stiles dropped his covers and slowly began to entangle it with Derek's. When the teen started rubbing Derek's crotch, he noticed that it was already hard and was barely being concealed against against Derek's tight, black jeans.

Stiles unzipped Derek's pants clumsily and started stroking Derek's thick cock with a speedy eagerness. Stiles could no longer control himself any longer and let his wings loose from being folded up tightly against his mole-covered back. He felt his eyes fill with black liquid and his nails sharpen as he also let his teeth pierce his gums with a satisfying amount of pain that made him even more turned on than before. Derek then started to rub stiles just as well until he noticed the way that Stiles looked with his black eyes, sharp teeth and nails, and with both of his wings flared out to both of his sides. Derek couldn't seem to handle the appearance of the scrawny teen; e got off the bed with a jolt, zipped up his pants and jumped out of Stiles' open window, not even saying a goodbye or an apology. It took a while for Stiles' brain to register what happened, and once he did, he sat there and cried his eyes out until he remembered the time and the date.

Stiles decided that he would go to school late, so he sat and cried for a little bit longer than an hour. Stiles then forced himself out of bed and to face the brutality of the oncoming day.

 

_On the other side of the story_ :

Sam and Dean were sitting in the impala and listening to some of the greatest hits of Led Zeppelin, that is until Dean received a call from Castiel, the reject angel who had caused the downfall of all the angels in heaven. The angel had informed him that a world-destroyer class demon had risen up in the town of Beacon Hills, a small town in California that had been experiencing a lot of murders and other evidence of supernatural interference.

"Dean, I want you to know that I will meet up with you when I can. Love you. Bye." Dean blushed a little and thought about what would happen if Sam found out about his secret romance with Castiel, they would probably both get sassed to death. First Sam would probably bitch-face him to death, raise him from hell _again_ just to kill him once more.

"Was that Cas? What new information he have? Is it about Crowley, or how about an upcoming apocalypse that we don't know about, but probably should?" Sam always had a knack for getting on Dean's nerves, but that was what made their brotherly bond stronger than most, even besides all the lying and sneaking out behind each others backs.

"Not today Sammy, just a 'world destroyer' class demon that recently surfaced in a small town known as Beacon Hills or whatever the hell it is. Just the usual evil demon rising and probably the endangerment of innocent people's lives." Dean sighed, there were always demons escaping from hell, and whenever they put one back, 5 more seemed to rise again just to piss them off. It was a tough job, but someone had to do it,besides, who else had the guts to save the planet?

"World destroyer class? What the hell could that even mean?" Sam sounded just as uninformed as Dean did, which showed just how vague Castiel could be when there was a demon around. “What the hell was a 'world destroyer' class demon, and how the hell did it get out of perdition?” Just as Dean was about to reply, a jittery Castiel appeared in the back of the impala without a warning or even a sound. Dean swerved to the side of the road, freaking out as he always did when the angel just randomly appeared in his back seat.

"What the hell Cas? Couldn't you just appear on the side of the road and ask to hitch a ride like normal people do? You almost gave me a heart attack, and then I would have crashed baby and both Sam and I would have most likely died." Dean was pissed, but the only reason Castiel would use his angel powers to get somewhere would be if it was an emergency that needed attention immediately.

"Dean, we have to get to Beacon Hills as fast as possible or else innocent humans will begin to die. The demon seems to be going through some sort of distress because the atmosphere in Beacon Hills has changed very quickly in the past few hours." Catiel's voice seemed to drip with worry. Whatever Castiel was worried about, had to mean it was something bad and that they wouldn't be able to get in and out without a fight.

"First of all, what the fuck is a 'world destroyer' class demon anyway, and what the hell do you mean the atmosphere around Beacon Hills has changed? Are there meteors beginning to fall from the sky?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"Dean, the name of the demon pretty much describes the abomination. This demon is much more powerful than the others you have fought, and the fact that it was supposed to snow and be freezing but it's actually sunny and hot should explain it, though there are no space rocks hurtling towards this particular location. Dean, this demon is going to destroy the world, and it's going to start with its current location in the land of Beacon Hills."

 


	6. And the Walls Come Crumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the pack has seen Stiles for who he truly is, what's going to happen in the world of Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry to have kept you all waiting so long! I've hit a rough patch in my life outside of ao3, and so I thank you for being patient and not leaving hate! Love you all xx

Stiles pulled into a school parking lot with cars already in it, which wasn't a surprise because he had taken his own sweet time showering and getting ready for school. The teen took his time choosing a spot where he could get to with ease in case something happened, something like that possible angel or the pack attacking him. He ended up parking at a spot where there were no cars, just parking lot; just what he wanted in case there was a need for a fight or flight response. As he parked, he smelled something in the air; it was faint, but smelled something of angels; he payed no heed to the over-powering stench of pine because he was nearly to the entrance of the main high-school campus.

As soon as Stiles made entered the large school, he knew something was up whether it had to do with angels, the pack, or pretty much anything else that could fuck up his day. The hall smelt of students, but had something mixed in, something that took Stiles a moment to identify what exactly it was. It was the scent of weariness, a scent that Stiles hadn't smelled for who knows how many years. Stiles jut walked straight to his locker and took out his stuff, which turned out to be difficult because everything was out of place and trashed. Scott had searched his locker, he could smell it and it was obviously not the way Stiles had left it last. Stiles went to his fourth period class and misted himself, he just decided to wait there until Scott came for chemistry so maybe he could figure out what exactly everyone was thinking. Stiles sat himself down on one of the back counters and waited patiently for two class periods to pass; he had come to school at the start of second period and waited for two hours until the third passing bell rang, signaling that it was time for students to go to their fourth period.

It was then that Stiles got rid of the mist that hid himself and went to his desk, the desk that was right next to Scott's in the back of the room. He put his stuff down and decided to go get a drink, which he didn't often do on school grounds. Crying had used up liquid from his body, and he needed to be hydrated to keep his human masquerade in tact unless he wanted the whole school to see how much of a freak he was. Stiles shuddered as he walked out of the chemistry classroom, the thoughts of people hating him and wanting to kill him running over in his head.

In the hallway, the familiar scent of the pack was prominent above the human stench, which could be either a good thing or a bad thing depending on how the pack has decided to deal with Stiles' “situation”. Stiles went to the source of the smell, and there, in the middle of the gym locker room, the pack was wolfed out and were fighting two humans who were most likely hunters by the looks of them. Stiles slammed the door to the locker room so that no unsuspecting human would wander in and get caught in the crossfire. No one seemed to notice Stiles' lanky form entering the locker room, and that was probably not a good sign. Stiles used what power he had left to stop the motion in the room, which took more power thus causing Stiles to revert back to his horrid original form. "Everyone needs to shut the hell up and calm the fuck down." The demon said, baring his sharp teeth at the beings around him. The room was quiet, and the bell rang, startling Stiles and making him lose control for a split second; two very bad things happened next: first, Stiles' true abilities sprang forth from his uncontrolled state and second, once he did gain control Stiles realized that everyone who had come in contact with his powers had felt the pain and agony that Stiles himself always felt, this was caused by not using his powers as often as he should and also because this was the price he paid for keeping a humanoid form most of the time.

"I warned you Dean, I warned that if you weren't careful you would be engaged in battle with this abomination." Said the angel that, oddly enough, was wearing a trench coat. Stiles took a moment to look at the attackers, they didn't seem like the kind of people who would hunt demons or fight monsters, they looked like just a pair of rednecks with all their layered clothing and plaid. Stiles sensed the lack of a soul in the tallest, moose-like attacker and questioned whether or not the soul was actually gone, or if it was just an illusion.

"Who the hell do you think you are, barging into a school and attacking my so called 'friends' while innocent people could actually get hurt or even killed? And another thing, why the fuck don't you have a soul?" The so called hunters looked at Stiles with awe, their faces contorting into looks of puzzlement and surprise.

"We have come to take you back to perdition, where you belong. Something like you should have never made it onto this world. You are a danger to everyone and must be stopped." Stated the ratchet angel. Stiles absorbed this and replied,

"Well excuse me, who peed in your cheerios this morning? You don't just go and tell people to go to hell, especially one who could actually put you there."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters and pack are invited to meeting, and things get steamy with Dean and Cas in the impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!!!!!!!!! ive had a rough time and now im back! i will try to update at least once a month, so please bear with me! love you <3

The room was quiet, all that could be heard was the faint sound of teachers talking and a couple students voices in the hall. Finally, Stiles spoke up and ended the everlasting silence.  
"How about we all go to my house and discuss this over cookies. I made some this morning." He says a bit nervously, voice cracking on the first word. He blushed and looked towards the ground as his face turned red. The hunters and angel looked at him as if he had just suggested they have an orgy. "Anyway, if you guys want to come, everyone is invited. I will expect you to arrive in about 15 minutes. Have fun." Stiles then turned around and walked out of the locker room as if he was a normal teenager; he then walked out of the school and hopped into the jeep.  
Dean had no clue to what was going on. All he could put together was that when they arrived at the school, they had been ambushed by a pack of werewolves, and all of a sudden the demon came in and stopped it all without so much as a drop of sweat. Now he had been invited for cookies with the demon and that very same pack of not-too-friendly werewolves. What the hell? he thought, not sure what to make of the situation. Dean looked at the werewolves, and looked back to Sammy and Cas, analyzing their expressions and trying to predict their next actions. They obviously didn't know what to think about the situation either, the looks on their faces were mutual to the look on his. The werewolves seemed to be acknowledging this and one of them finally made a sound, he was muscular with the dark hair and beard (presumably the alpha) cleared his throat.  
"We have about 10 minutes to get to Stiles' house. We will show you the way." It was the muscular one with spiked up black hair.  
"Hold on a second, you mean to say that we should trust that fucker and go to his house to eat cookies? What the actual fuck. You must have no idea what he is, seeing as you act so casual around a thing that could beat you to a pulp in the blink if an eye." Sam was tense, and had no idea i this was actually happening. Cas and Dean had brought demon blood in the back of the impala, just in case things got dicey, and Sam couldn't bear the urge to just rip open the trunk and gargle it all down.  
"You are under an illusion that we trust him, because we had no idea who or what he was until a couple days ago. He slaughtered 11 alpha wolves in less than a minute, so we don't trust him. But, my pack and your team have to find out more about whats happening, so I suggest we go and do as he says." Derek took a moment to let everyone take in what he had just said. Derek had not been able to stop thinking about Stiles since the morning which he had snuck in to kill him, but ended up a little differently than expected. All Derek could think about was the smoothness of Stiles' skin, and the way they had been touching each other. Derek thought about the way he had acted when Stiles had shifted to his true form. He had hurt Stiles and regretted it.  
Dean told the wolves that he needed a moment alone to discuss things with Castiel and told Sam to go on ahead. The alpha wolf gave him directions to the demon's house and told him to get there as soon as possible. Once alone, he and Cas wet straight to the impala, and once inside the impala, they started making out. Dean just immediately went straight towards Cas and started taking of the trench coat. Castiel also began to rub Deans already hard cock through his jeans. Dean moaned into Cas' mouth and started taking off the rest of his clothes. Castiel did the same, but since he wore a more formal style of clothing, Dean ended up helping him get all of his clothes off until both of them were sitting in the back of the impala in their boxers in one, hot, sexy mess, Castiel immediately went for deans cock and started rubbing and sucking it. The good thing about being from heaven, is that he had been able to find out just what to do when making love to a partner whom you have feelings for.  
Cas sucked at Dean's throbbing cock while he massaged Dean's balls. Dean moaned in pleasure and started stroking Cas' head and pulled him of his crotch and made Cas lie down on his back. He pulled the angel's legs apart and wet his fingers. It was going to be a bit tight without the lube, but he would be fine. While he was teasing his fingers in and out of Castiel, he sucked and bit at Castiel's nipples. This got several moans of pleasure from Cas, and he could tell that Cas was about to cum.  
Dean took his fingers out of Cas and inserted his throbbing cock into Cas. Cas started taking short breaths, but Dean jut pulled him up and started kissing his hot mouth.  
With the first thrust of his hips, Cas was already coming. Being an angel, Cas was a lot more sensitive than a human being. Dean came as well, and pulled himself out of Cas and fell backwards with Cas on top of him.  
The two boys got dressed and headed over to the Demon's "lair", only after washing themselves off and making sure they both seemed normal enough to be around people. Not a word was said on the drive over. The only noise was the sound of the impala making its way down the road, and a soft playing of Kansas' "Carry on my Wayward Son". Cas watched the buildings and people as they drove swiftly to the given location; once they arrived, Dean was already feeling regret about coming. Why the hell should he trust this son of a bitch? It belongs in purgatory, not in a kitchen with werewolves and cookies. Dean pulled to the side of the road next to the demon's house and turned off the impala. He looked over at Cas and said,  
"We're here Cas". The angel didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes told him everything. All Cas wanted was to stay in the impala and cuddle with Dean. The demon had thrown Cas around, and he could tell that Castiel was still a little shaky from the experience. He patted Castiel on his firm shoulder to give him confidence and got out of the car.


End file.
